Clans
__NOWYSIWYG__ Clans are an important part of any society. There are many clans, some virtuous, some neutral, and some malicious. This page will attempt to provide a list of all clans in Dead Frontier, including active and inactive clans as well as new or old elite clans. Everyone is welcome here as long as they put a bit of work into their personal clan page and there is a clan thread to prove the clan's existence, along with a some active members. The wiki provides an easy way to create your own clan page and make it look good, just check out this page and then use the " " button below the navigation to create a clan page for yourself. After you're done, please edit the clan list and add yourself under the alignment category you chose for yourself. Important! Please use THIS template code and implement it into the top of your clan page, so readers can easily find the most important info about every clan. Clan Rules * All Clans are fully responsible for their own clan pages, if any problems occur or your clan gets disbanded, leave a message on the talk page of one of the Wiki Admins. * 1 Clan Page per active Clan, large Clan Alliances are allowed to have their own pages. * Add a link to your clan page into the list below by simply coding it like this "CLANPAGE NAME". * As mentioned above, the wiki staff prepared a simple template which every clan has to use, so visitors can easily see the most important aspects of each clan wihout having to read through the entire page. * Every clan has to exist in a clan forum thread in the main game forums before creating a clan page here, as well as provide the direct link to the thread within the infobox template. If the infobox is not used or there is no link to the clan thread within 2 weeks of the clan page creation, it will be deleted. * If you want to use the page of a disbanded clan for your own clan due to your clan having the same name, contact a Wiki Adminstrator first, so they can check that you have really a clan. Lawful Good * S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics and Rescue Squad) * The Brotherhood of Steel * Fairview Metropolitan Police * S.A.R.T TEAM (SEARCH AND RESCUE TEAM) * The Soldiers From Hell Neutral Good * Project Lazarus * T.A.F. Clan (TriCell Armed Forces) * G.O.P.E. Grupo de Operaciones Policiales Especiales * Z.E.R.O.(Zombie Emergency Response Organization) * Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODST) Chaotic Good * THE HELL HOUNDS * S.H.A.D.O.W. (Special Hunters for Apocalyptic Defense and Outbreak Warfare) * The Agency Lawful Neutral * Neutral Corporation Neutral * Blood-Handed Mercenaries * Wolf Runners * Armed Forces * Peoples Liberation Force of Fairview Neutral Evil The Darkbrotherhood Lawful Evil * Umbrella Corporation Chaotic Evil * Reaping Sılence * T.U.E.O (the undead extermination organization) * Death's Shadow Category:reaping sılence Category:Clans